Qujin
About Qujin Qujin Qujin, stars in the comic Qujin. Info Name: Qujin Full name: unknown Height: 158.5 cm or 5'2" Weight: 55 kg or 121.3 lbs Gender: Male Handed: Left Species: Ddraji (means “Dragon of the mortal coil”.) Planet Born on: Yosotyel Land of Origin: Kingdom of Drixill Ethnicity: Drixill Eye colour: His eyes are Heterochromia (is an ocular condition in which one iris is a different colour from the other iris) Right:Green Left: Golden Yellow Scale colour: Light blue (note: normally use #00ffff) Normal Body Temerature runs at: 105 Blood colour: Light blue to a dark blue, because of their diet of fish (and most fish have a high level of mercury, in them) and silver, and other soft metals that they eat. Eye sight: Keen hawk-like vision, can see in the Electromagnetic fields Sense of hearing: Keen hearing Sense of smell: Keen sense of smell Prehensile Tail: The Long tail of the Ddragj is used for balance, climbing and combat. Prehensile Feet: The Ddragj can use tools, by grabbing them with their feet. Diet: Soft Metals and Meats Physical Description: Bipedal that resembles a dragon-like humanoid. Has two arms two legs, two wings, a tail and most have horns on their head. Has three fingers and a thumb on their clawed hands and feet. Bone spikes on his jaw three on each side. Bone spikes on elbows. This is known as The Draco-mystic-soul. Those born with these extra bone growths are closer to becoming a full dragon. Born: March 14 (also known as Pi or Pie day) Birthday: 3-14-1592 (In the Ddraji calendar) Born under the signs Ἰχθύες (Ikhthyes) ♓ Mīna (मीन) Animal Spirit: The Chimera of Raven, Fox, Komodo Dragon Spirit Totem: Rianmaker Element Best Link to: Quicksilver ☿ Elemental Linked: Lighting Occupation: Dimensional Bum/Traveler Class: Alkmystic Hybrid class Disposition: Jokes around, but can be serious if need to be. Favorite colour: Blue Favorite Music: Jazz, Blue Grass and a little bit of rock and roll. Favorite Food: FISH! Favorite books any thing about magic, technology, chi, psionics or science. What matters the most to him: Knowledge. Most treasured possession: Knowledge, skills and abilities other stuff can be taken away. But Items are great to use and have. Hobbies: He loves to pick up new skills/hobbies, but so gets broad and looks for something new to pass the time. Also he likes to invent new items, spells, Alchemy and other abilities. Abilities and powers Mental Genius Alchemy Studies * Symbols Alchemy Symbols: Weaken Objects Alchemy Symbols: start a fire Alchemy Symbols: electric shock Alchemy Symbols: increase a lightbulb out put Alchemy symbols: Bolt of energy makes symbols that create energy. Transmutation symbols: The alchemist can transmutation, one object into another object like lead into gold. Note: Create weak levels of radiation to high levels of radiation. Alchemy symbols: Environmental Attack Large area attacks. Alchemy symbols: Barrier: By using the elements of the area, the Alchemist creates a Barrier of matter or energy. Alchemy symbols: Cooking: Turns raw cooking goods into food: like Wheat, eggs and sugar to make a Beard * Elixir Adhesive Elixir Immobility: By creating an Adhesive, the Alchemist slows the rate of moment of the target. Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde Mutagen: The Beast: The Alchemist uses Internal Medicine Body shaping Internal Medicine: Alter Self: The Alchemist uses Internal Medicine to shape apart of their body. Bio-chemical Epidermis Internal Medicine: Element Skin: The Alchemist uses Internal Medicine to Alter the Epidermis to become an Element. Note: must have the element or compound, to create the chemical bond to the skin. * Poisons Foul Poison: Make a person sick Poisons Toxicity: The Alchemist is skills in creating poisons from different levels. * Potions Sleep potion: creating Sleeping potion Healing Potion: Healing: The Alchemist, create healing potion. * Alchemical Formulas Craft Bombs: Mystic * Mystic: Boost spells and alchemy (Note: Puts extra Mana into spell and/or Alchemy to create it more powerful.) * Mystic: Strong of Mind * Mystic: Increase skills * Arcane infused Spell to potion (Alchemy/Mystic Power) An Alchemist works with a Mage to brew a potion. Note: needs a containers in which to mix liquids and ingredients together, before adding the arcane energy into. The more powerful the spell the long it needs to be created. * Draconic Aspect (Mystic Power) As a Mystic, can Shape into a full dragon. * Dragons Breathe (Mystic Power) As a Mystic, can send out a blast of energy out of their mouth. Note: same as bolt * Teleport (Mystic Power) As a Mystic, can do a portal in universe. Note: Must use the spherefoss as a focus. * Enchant (Mystic power): Empowers mystical effects on items) Mage in Training Dimensional Travel Know about the 4th wall/Cosmic Awareness Items of Note Alchemical Array: Alchemical Formula, Elixir, Poisons, Potions, vials, extracts, Qujin's Blood (create Alchemy symbols), Tonics, extracts, powders, herbs, glues, Flasks, Inks with inkpens (create Alchemy symbols), Tea, candles, oils, Quicksilver, Journals, hammer, Alembic, Calcinator, Mortar & Pestle, Retort, Scales, Weight, Tongs, Calipers, Hand Scythe, Hourglass, chalk (create Alchemy symbols), Sticks of charcoal (create Alchemy symbols), Wax, Batteries, Flint & Steel, Fire extinguisher and Elements of all types, plus odd body parts from creatures * Qujin Bag of Alchemy: As an Alchemist, Qujin keeps and great number of Alchemy; Elixir, Poisons, Potions, vials and other things to make alchemy on the go. # Alchemical Bombs: In alchemy, Qujin can create bombs... Boom! # Healing Potions: Creates an Elixir that heals. # Elixir of Shapes: Kobold, Elf, Lizardfolk, Goblin, Fox, Raven, Komodo Dragon, Dragon (How To Train Your Dragon-style), House Cat, velociraptor, Crocodile, and Sea Serpent Artifice of the Multipleverses(The Spherefoss) Flaws Curiosity Collector of Knowledge Obsession with Knowledge: Be it magic, Alchemy, chi, psychic, technology, science. Knowledge must be learned. True form Shadow: Qujin's Shadow, is always his true form. Skills Chemistry Alchemy Drawing Symbols Genre savvy (Acknowledges/lores) -Comic books & cartoons -Video games -Movies -Telly -Role playing games & board games - internet culture - anime & manga Book1 Awakes up, and meets the Time Keeper Book2 Book3 Category:Cast of Characters Category:Dragons Category:Ddraji